


Restraint

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Bondage, Community: ds_snippets, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompt of "restraint."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompt of "restraint."

Stella did it with a look. Shot him a "you're flirting again" glare from across the room at parties, and he tried to tamp it down. But he was so used to flirting with _Stella_\--even after they were married he tried so hard to keep impressing her, keep entertaining her, keep her--that he couldn't turn it _off_ when he talked to women. So, okay, he started just talking to the _guys_ at parties, and that was an easy solution, and fun, and then one night the look she gave him from across the room said, "Oh," and Ray thought, _oh_.

Fraser did it with words but he used too fucking many of them, like, "if you could possibly restrain yourself from invading people's personal space quite so _much_, Ray," that by the time Ray figured out what he was _talking_ about, that Fraser was so shy himself that he pretty much thought _everything_ was flirting, it was too late. Fraser was sure Ray was gone, couldn't be talked out of _knowing_ Ray was gone, and Ray, dammit, was gone, and he never meant to be.

Vecchio? Vecchio is a literal kind of guy. His idea of teaching Ray a little restraint is cuffing him to the bed. Ray wakes up in the middle of the fucking _night_ with Vecchio hard and heavy and pinning him down, clicking the cuffs closed, biting his way down Ray's rib cage and growling, "What the fuck were you _thinking_, talking to that guy so long?" and "He thought he was gonna get to _touch_ you," and "Don't you _ever_ do that again," and Ray gasps and says yes, yes, sorry, yours, just yours, and then Vecchio stops talking because he's got his mouth full.

Ray is no idiot. Ray flirts a _lot_.

 

\--END--


End file.
